New Begginings
by Clawfire
Summary: Join Aletta as she joins the hunt, discovers love, sadness and a secret world. A storm is brewing overhead and Aletta realizes her Aunt is out to kill her friend who might just be the potential! I know a little cheesy but consider it please.


**A/N:Hey guys! I know your probably like 'Why is she starting another fanfic?" Well probably not, but anyways, I have decided that there are to little fanfic 'bout Sister Red and decided to start a story about it! This will take place fifteen-no ummm a lot of years after the book so yeah, enjoy! Constructive Criticism appreciated!**

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran from the <em>thing<em> that lurks in the deep forest. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I had just wanted to...to show mom and dad that I could hunt the way auntie could.

"I'll get you sooner or later!" It screamed at me. Then the worst that could happen, happened. I tripped. Darn rock. It pounced and I smirked from beneath my hair. I stabbed it in its eye and it fell down screaming things mom tells me to never say. I start stabbing it restlessly. It soon evaporated into thin air right as mom and dad came, both with their weapons.

* * *

><p>"What the heck were you thinking?" Dad yelled when we were home.<p>

"Silas, hon don't you think we should be easier on her? I mean that was her first kill..."

"I suppose...but still you shouldn't have gone without telling us..." My father sighs.

"Can I tell auntie?" I ask. Scarlett is my aunt. Scarlett and my mother have a very strong connection. From what auntie has told me she had killed a fenris to save my mother and well...has many, many scars from it. She has only one eye from what my mother has told me.

"Yes." My mother tells me. I smile and thank her, sprinting to my room. I pick up my Sidekick Android and dial my auntie's number.

"Rosie what is it now?" A familiar voice says. My number ID is similar to my house phone or Lett's phone doesn't read phone ID.

"Guess what?" I squeal into the phone.

"Aletta? What is it?" She asks sadly.

"I killed my first Fenris!" I squeal.

"Really? I'm so proud! Tell me everything!" I giggle in my head. Auntie can be such a girl when it comes to Fenris killing. She takes pride in me a lot since Rosie quit the hunt early. Lett loves me as if I were her own but knows no one will ever love her. But I think different. I tell her every detail(Even the detail about me tripping). When she says goodbye and tells me to say hello to my parents, I decide to take a shower. After my shower I look at myself in my nightgown. My long curly, black hair cascades down my back gracefully and my green eyes are shimmering still from my first kill. My body is still a pencil shape, but my chest is a little full due to me being twelve years old. I put my hair into a ponytail and pretend to be asleep when my parents come in to whisper my goodnight.

* * *

><p>The next day I wake up and yawn. Today I will ask my parents to if I can hunt. I get dressed in a dark blue shirt and scarlet cloak with cargo camo pants along with high sneaker boots. I finally put on the pearl necklace that belonged to my great grandma. I think her name was Oma March. I walk downstairs to find a young woman with a cloak similar to mine.<p>

"Auntie?" I whisper. Her face is scarred so badly I can barely make out her eye. I know its her.

"Yes." My mother says happily. Lett snickers.

"I came to tell you I want to take you as my apprentice." My aunt says carefully.

"R-really?" I ask. Lett nods. At that moment I am filled with happiness. Finally I will be able to hunt.

"What will I have to do?" I ask.

"You will learn how to lure Fenris and perfect your techniques and learn some more." Lett says.

"I accept." I say. And then I am sucked into the world of the hunt.

* * *

><p>On the train ride home I ask my aunt about what it was like. Hunting.<p>

"Well," She starts.

"It feels like someone is pumping steroids into you. Your adrenaline is so high you feel like bursting. Just the satisfaction of killing just one is...amazing. and the first thing you will be learning will be packs. The Alphas are hard incredibly hard to kill. I once killed one, along with your mother of course. You will lean about potentials and how the packs kill, where their territory usually is." My aunt finishes.

"I'll start by telling you the packs. Theres Arrow, Bell, Coin and many others but the three are the most common and biggest. Once I had the dream of killing just one pack. Anyways you can usually tell what their pack is by looking at their wrists. Did you by chance see the mark on that Fenris you killed?" Auntie asks. I try to remember. Then it hits me the point of an arrow sticking out from the glove that he wore.

"It was an arrow." I say confidently. Auntie smirks. I remember mother telling me it was an arrow who took auntie's eye. The train stops just as Auntie finishes telling me of the Arrow's packs Alphas death. We walk of and come to the apartment that mother used to tell me about when they lived in the city. The junkie greets us and we walk up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well how did you like it? Please give me feedback about the story. Great now I sound desperate...Anyways I only own Aletta and the plot. Review please! More reviews mean you guys like the story and give me happiness and inspiration to update. Bye!**


End file.
